


Fireworks

by AmiLu



Series: there are stars in your eyes [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Keith flinches, startled at the loud fizz and boom of the first firework crossing the night sky.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble! I swear I'm working on something longer and plottier but *sighs* Uni life and other projects keep piling up and demanding attention. Anyway, enjoy! :-)

Keith flinches, startled at the loud fizz and boom of the first firework crossing the night sky.

At his side, Matt turns concerned eyes to him.

“Are you alright?” he asks. His voice is loud to make himself heard over the noise, but his tone is soothing and warm, and Keith shakes his head.

“Yeah, I'm—” he starts, but then another firework explodes with a deafening boom in a shower of bright, beautiful colors and he flinches again, startled.

His heart is beating erratically in his chest; adrenaline pumps through his veins, making him feel wired and stressed out. Fireworks are loud and sudden and frightening in a way that makes him think of gunshots, of blood and screams and death; and he can’t, he hates it, he—

Warm, mitten-clad hands cover his ears, and Keith blinks, confused at the sudden change. Matt has turned him a bit and put himself right behind Keith in a sort of awkward hug, and his warm breath teases the back of Keith’s neck with every exhalation.

“Better, now?” he asks, and Keith feels a surge of gratitude so intense he feels he’s burning with love from the inside.

“Yes,” he answers, and lets himself fall back into the warmth of Matt’s body. Another firework lights up the sky, drawing complex patterns in brilliant colors, but the sound isn’t as jarring now, with Matt’s hands protecting Keith’s ears. “Yes, it is.”


End file.
